fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IrritatedSalt/Salt's FC Bios - RJ
Welcome back to Salt's FC Bios! Today, we've got RJ. Hope you enjoy! RJ EEEEB5AB-7235-47A4-8A2D-8BB407B2E160.jpeg|Style A A11BCF0D-4C5E-4848-A58B-3FFAB544FF32.jpeg|Style B 7A65FD38-55C8-4332-9AE7-1750DB30A4F7.jpeg|Halloween Known Relatives: None All-Time Favourite Holiday: Cinco De Mayo Other Favourite Holidays: Maple Mornings, Thanksgiving, Baseball Season Closer: N/A Flipdeck Bio 8A9381A7-49A7-461E-9D9B-5BA591741423.jpeg E4B702E1-6187-4E49-952E-23DF2458E96B.jpeg Orders Papa's Sushiria: *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Radish Sprouts **Shrimp Tempura *Avocado *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Cinco De Mayo) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Chipotle Cheddar **Chorizo *Avocado *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Horchata Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: *Pita Bread with Steak *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Steak *Sausage Crumbles *Brown Rice *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: *2 Pecan French Toast *4 Butter *Honey *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Holdiay (Cinco De Mayo) *2 Pecan French Toast *4 Guava Rolls *Cocoa Chipotle Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD: *Traditional Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Proscuitto (left, left half) *3 Artichoke Hearts (right, top right) *3 Jalapenos (right, bottom right) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Cinco De Mayo) *Tostada *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Chorizo (left, left half) *3 Avocado (right, top right) *3 Jalapenos (right, bottom right) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Kielbasa on a Pumpkernickel Roll *Stuffing *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dream Cream Soda **Medium Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Cinco De Mayo) *Kielbasa on a Bolillo Bun *Fire Tortilla Strips *Fajita Veggies *Enchilada Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Cancha Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD: *Oatmeal Cookie with Toffee **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Oatmeal Cookie with Kiwi **Tiger Tail Ice Cream **Macaron *Gingerbread Cookie with Kiwi **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Pistachios *Chocolate Mousse *Banana Holiday (Baseball Season) *Oatmeal Cookie with Sunflower Seeds **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Candy Baseball *Oatmeal Cookie with Kiwi **Curveball Crunch **Macaron *Gingerbread Cookie with Kiwi **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Candy Baseball *Pistachios *Peanut Butter Fluff *Banana Papa's Scooperia To Go!: *Oatmeal Cookie with Toffee **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Oatmeal Cookie with Kiwi **Tiger Tail Ice Cream **Macaron *Gingerbread Cookie with Kiwi **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Pistachios *Chocolate Mousse *Banana Holiday (Cinco De Mayo) *Oatmeal Cookie with Capirotada Blend **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Oatmeal Cookie with Kiwi **Chamoyada Ice Cream **Macaron *Gingerbread Cookie with Kiwi **Mocha Chocolate Chunk **Blueberry Swizzle *Pistachios *Champurrado Syrup *Churro Trivia *RJ's base design was originally as an extra for a PLPs scene, but he was later improved to be an official FC. *He is planned as an entry for KCP19. Gallery 1A5DC4AA-D7AE-4C1E-841A-A150CB71F3C5.jpeg|RJ as a potential KCP19 entry. 8C658A14-B796-4761-A83D-EEEBB1F2FB00.jpeg 07172659-CB50-45A8-8071-12DFF74F50E5.jpeg|A then-unknown RJ. Stay tuned for the next Salt's FC Bio! Until next time! Category:Blog posts